<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Them and the Stars by BrainlessGenius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809840">Between Them and the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius'>BrainlessGenius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Astronomy, Astronomy Nerds, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, Stars, they're both dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is starting to wonder where Logan disappears to every night. One day he decides to go find out for himself, and Logan is more than happy to show him the answer. The answer turns out to be one of the most breathtaking things Virgil has seen.</p><p>A fill for the prompt request "Fluffy analogical"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Them and the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning/s:</b> swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil knows it’s none of his business, but he really is starting to wonder where on earth Logan has been going off to every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the living embodiment of anxiety, he can never be certain about how Logan saw him. He worries about it a lot, in fact. What Virgil does know is that they’ve grown closer over the years to the point that Virgil trusts Logan enough, and Logan trusts him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more than Virgil can ever ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have their fair share of “engaging conversations and enriching activities,” as Logan puts it. It started with Virgil talking about the logistics of a prince’s kiss waking up Snow White from a death-like trance years ago. It piqued Logan’s interest, to Virgil’s surprise, and everything just took off from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging out in each other’s rooms became a habit of theirs. They stay in Logan’s room to discuss script executions and conduct crazy, weird, but somehow still doable experiments; both laughing maniacally after the particularly explosive ones. They lounge in Virgil’s room to pick apart song lyrics and decode cryptic messages, flashlights in hand and bodies snuggled under one large blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They escape to Logan’s room when the whimsy and idealism of the other halves of Thomas’ brain get too much, and to Virgil’s when they need a safe haven to vent and, in the worst days, panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They, along with their rooms, became each other’s solace. Eventually they no longer even needed to ask, coming in with three quick knocks and a smile, the other party always lighting up at the first sight of them by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lately a pattern’s formed under Virgil’s observation. One by the definition of an empty room after dinner and the obvious lack of presence of a certain logical side. He checks every night and sure enough, it’s consistent. He tries forming hypotheses as to where he might be running off to and subtly look for evidence to arrive at a conclusion, but he always comes back with inconclusive data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curse Logan for infecting him with a stream of thought resembling the scientific process. He swears that when he figures out where the nerd hides out he’ll give him a quick pinch to his arm, or maybe his ear, as payback for turning Virgil into almost as much of a nerd as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does try asking him the rest of the day, but somehow Logan always finds a way to evade the question. He quickly shifts conversation or excuses himself, a half-stoic half-shit-eating expression on his face every damned time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s driving Virgil mad, to say the least. So, the next dinner, Virgil makes it a point to follow Logan once he leaves. Just to satiate his rapidly growing curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil thinks tonight may be a deviation from Logan’s pattern when he sees him enter his room. Virgil lingers by his door, trying to think of any excuse at all in case he enters to find Logan just sitting there by his desk instead of emptiness. He feels stupid standing like that, leg bouncing slightly as he mumbles and keeps his loose fist centimeters from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, in one quick burst of confidence, he knocks thrice swiftly and turns the door knob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know whether Logan’s absence is an unpleasant surprise or a welcome expectation. Virgil slowly continues inside the empty room, scratching his head as he ponders on how the hell exactly Logan just disappeared like that when he literally just saw him come in. His eyes snap around as he walks the carpeted floor of the familiar space. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. There are a few books and notes on the ground which Virgil picks up and places neatly on Logan’s desk, but it isn’t unusual. Logan often forgets to organize and clean up when engrossed in work or a project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so maybe that’s what he’s doing, then. But the question remains. What exactly is Logan Sanders doing? Where does he run off to? How does he get there? Why does he go there? Will he ever tell Virgil? Will this little, probably super irrelevant mystery forever remain… unsolved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, curse Logan for getting him into those stupidly amusing videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roams around the room one more time, as if the action will change anything. He runs his hand through the desk, the bulletin board, the hanging whiteboard, the light switch, the doorknob, the bed, the sleek, dark bookshelf--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you, Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil visibly startles and turns to face the sound. Logan is there suddenly, standing in front of him in his usual, proper state. There are a few hair strands out of place and a slight smirk where there’s usually a neutral line, but otherwise it was just… his Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant Logan. Just Logan. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hey Lo. Whatcha uhm, whatcha doing here?” he asks in an admittedly stupid fashion. Logan raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, don’t you think it would be more appropriate for me to ask you that question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looks at him, hands shoved in his pockets and heel digging into the carpet. He swears he can see a hint of smugness underneath that exterior, but he brushes it off. “Right, right. This is your room. Okay, fair. But listen, I have good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that so?” The smirk grows. Virgil wants to wipe it off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean,-” he stops to pull out his hands and stretch his arms out low in an open gesture. “Where the fuck exactly have you been going to all this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan only nods once, the smirk still there. “Ah. So you’ve noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil huffs. “Hell, I did! You were gone every night, Logan. At the exact same times. And you were avoiding every question about it too. You ain’t so slick, pocket protector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Very observant, Virgil. Commendable indeed.” Logan pushes his glasses up his nose and slowly walks over to a nearby wall. One just by his desk containing a chart of upcoming events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil gawks at him. “Is that all you’re going to say? You’re the one here teaching me to be all curious and persistent and scientific and shit but this is all you’re going to sa--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk through this wall, Virgil.” Logan points to the same wall, solid and concrete, like it always has been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil blinks at him, and for the first time in a long while he thinks Logan may just have actually lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, with all due respect, who the fuck stole your brain cell--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to know the answer to your inquiry, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I do. But I don’t see how crashing into your bedroom wall is going to give me the damned answers, Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan crosses his arms and maintains his smirk. “Suit yourself, Virgil. If you do not wish to participate then I suppose the answer will henceforth remain with me.” This time Logan raises both eyebrows, and Virgil is this close to asking everyone in the mindscape who among them broke Logan like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did come in here for an answer, and if the answer really is attainable through bumping into a godforsaken wall, then he guesses it’ll have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I swear, Lo, if this is a prank I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get back at you ten-fold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughs once and steps aside, freeing up the narrow opening to Virgil. Virgil walks over, his gaze flitting between the wall and his friend as if they were the craziest things he’s ever seen. Logan makes a gesture for him to continue, and so Virgil takes a deep breath and takes a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet don’t get stopped by the concrete, nor does his face come crashing into the solid structure. He passes through with closed eyes and a slightly racing heart, the feel of the experience a bit too novel for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s the sound of someone else passing through, followed by a light hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his eyes closed and breathes. “Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t expect the wall to not do what it’s supposed to do, is all.” He hears Logan chuckle beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes, Virgil. It’s okay. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always trusted Logan. So he does, and he marvels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him lies a vast expanse of land covered in rich, lush, short grass. It’s night, and the darkness of the landscape blankets the entirety of the green, leaving only a sprinkling burst of color to the eyes. Dozens of miniscule, floating lights dance around them. Fireflies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lampyridaes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blinking and twinkling to illuminate the blackness of the air. He’s been speechless for a while until Logan wordlessly tilts his head upwards, and he gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps decorate his skin as he stares at the glittering night sky; pitch black nothingness exploding with hundreds and thousands of twinkling jewels around a bright, haunting moon. The shine of the lightning bugs and the stars alike glint off the fresh dew of the grass, making it as if the very earth itself held its own collection of miniature heavenly bodies dusting its surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil has never seen anything more breathtaking in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of it, Virgil?” Logan asks, slowly leading Virgil off to who knows where while he is still preoccupied with the gorgeous scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighs in wonder, his hand unknowingly in Logan’s as they walk. “I… I don’t know what to say, Lo. It’s beautiful.” He looks down and blushes once he finds where his hand is. He doesn’t say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at a soft blanket laid out on the grass and Logan moves to sit on it cross-legged. The logical side looks up and offers the spot beside him. Virgil silently obliges, everything about the moment still too surreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad that you found it satisfactory, then,” Logan comments, eyes sparkling as his eyes flit around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what you’ve been up to?” Virgil asks. Logan replies with a nod. “How the heck did you come up with this? Look at this. It’s so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>elaborate </span>
  </em>
  <span>and-- not that I’m doubting your skills or whatever but, you know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughs a bit. “Admittedly, I did require some help from Roman so I suppose you will also have to thank him afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil leans back and stretches his legs out in front of him, propping himself up with his elbows behind him. “Figured. Too romantic to have been all you.” Virgil’s eyes widen once he realizes his choice of words and he quickly looks to Logan to hunt for a reaction. He thinks he sees a dash of pink in his cheeks but nothing else otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. Maybe. He isn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan scoffs then and lays down fully, arms above his head and eyes straight up. He rarely allows others to see him like this; relaxed, transparent, and himself. It is a side of him reserved for them and them only. “You must give me some credit, Virgil. I still contributed a fair amount to the scenery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil lies down too. “Oh really? Do tell, Logan.” He looks at Logan funny and Logan does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Do you see the stars, Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not blind, Logan. Of course I see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolls his eyes. “Well, look closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorts but still does as he’s told, staring intently at every shining speck above. He looks and looks and looks. He thinks of how they’re stunning and how they remind him of someone just as radiant as them, but he brushes the thought out of his mind before he starts thinking out loud. Just as he’s about to give up, he suddenly sees something and remembers the countless books on Astronomy he and Logan have read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Is that--” he points to the brightest star in the sky. “--Polaris?” He looks to Logan who has on an equally bright smile. Logan affirms him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that must mean that that’s Ursa Minor.” He points to an almost identical, slightly larger group of stars near it. “And that’s Ursa Major. That wonky triangle-looking thing is Andromeda--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--the chained lady, yes. And that there is Orion--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you’re right! Didn’t see Orion’s belt there for a second. Also there, look there--” Virgil props himself up again, pointing to another constellation in the sky. “Isn’t that the herdsman or something--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bootes? Yes, it is actually.” Logan squints at it seemingly puzzled by something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that bright star between its ‘legs’ supposed to be like… higher up?” Virgil asks, remembering one of the images in the books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct. However, lately that star, Arcturus, has been descending. In the future it is most likely that it will come to sit in between the two stars rather than above them. How fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looks to his left to see Logan entranced by the abundant map of constellations in the sky. He doesn’t know which sight is more dazzling, but he keeps quiet and keeps his musings to himself. They while the hours away like that, pointing out Serpens, Corona Borealis, and Hercules in the sky as they try to recall the history behind each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie there content and star-struck, unaware of the passage of time and mesmerized by the achingly slow movement of the stars in the sky. Virgil cannot help but giggle when Logan fails to stifle a yawn later on, his eyelids beginning to fall shut from the high of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil feels the exhaustion creep up on him too. But before he does give in to the weight on his eyes, he attempts to squeak out just one last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it, Logan?” His voice comes out as a bare whisper riding the cool, crisp air, but Logan catches it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are already closed and his words barely intelligible, yet Logan gives his mumbling reply. “It’s all for you, Virgil--” he yawns and turns on his side, facing Virgil. “-- all for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the constellations and the fireflies are there to bear witness to the fast thumping of Virgil’s heart, the purple of his eyeshadow, and the red of his cheeks. Tomorrow, he and Logan will talk about this; about the meaning of the gestures and the figurative butterflies in their stomachs and the undeniable, intangible thing sparking between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, as Virgil takes one last look at the galaxy before them, he tells his secret to the stars and trusts that they’ll keep it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How you folks doing? Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Come visit me on Tumblr <a href="https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/">@nerdy-emo-royal-dad</a>! Stay safe and hydrated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>